It is common for off-road vehicles to drive through a body of water and this is referred to herein as a wading event. However, the wade depth (i.e. the level of the water in relation to the vehicle) should not exceed certain thresholds. Known techniques for detecting water include the use of resistive or capacitive water sensors. However, it may prove difficult to safely package water sensors around the vehicle, especially at a height low enough to provide a timely indication of a wading event without compromising the ground clearance of the vehicle.
The Applicant has filed a series of applications relating to vehicle wading events, including: GB1021268.6 filed on 25 Feb. 2010; GB1121625.6 filed on 15 Dec. 2011; GB1121621.5 filed on 15 Dec. 2011, GB1021278.5 filed on 25 Feb. 2010; GB1121624.9 filed on 15 Dec. 2011, GB1021272.8 filed on 25 Feb. 2010, GB1121622.3 filed on 15 Dec. 2011; GB1021297.5 filed on 25 Feb. 2010, GB1121626.4 filed on 15 Dec. 2011; GB1121629.8 filed on 15 Dec. 2011; GB1021295.9 filed on 15 Dec. 2010; GB1121623.1 filed on 15 Dec. 2011; GB1021296.7 filed on 15 Dec. 2010; GB1121620.7 filed on 15 Dec. 2011; GB1121619.9 filed on 15 Dec. 2011; GB1121618.1 filed on 15 Dec. 2011; GB1104367.6 filed on 15 Mar. 2011; and GB1114124.9 filed on 17 Aug. 2011.
The content of these applications is expressly incorporated herein in their entirety by reference.
It is against this background that the present invention has been conceived. Embodiments of the invention may provide a method, a system, a monitor, or a vehicle which improves over the prior art arrangements. Other aims and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, claims and drawings.